


Cats and Squishies.

by SimonSilverBean



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: But here i am anyway, Gavin900, I hate myself, M/M, This Is STUPID, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, reed900
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2019-11-17 19:05:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18104576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimonSilverBean/pseuds/SimonSilverBean
Summary: Just some Reed900 fluff and then some smut later while I figure out what to do with my life- Gavin hates that android and everything about him. He has a lot of secrets these days. By far his biggest one is that he has cat ears and a sweet kitty tail! He'll never tell anyone no matter how much he loves him.... Or will he...? He loves his fair share of cats he likes to purr and pounce and love too.





	1. Secrecy

No one really knew Gavin. Except for maybe hank but otherwise he was a guy that kept to himself. He had only 2 really big secrets. He's gay as hell and he had cat ears and a tail. Lets be honest here, anyone could see #1 a thousand miles away. But #2 he could keep under wraps pretty easy. Shove the tail in his pants and his hair kept back and always a little too fluffy. No one fucked with him at the DPD and he appreciated that. That is until his new parter strolled up. 

He never had too much against androids. He just hated anyone who got a little too close to him. 

Fowler wanted him to be in the office when the android arrived for a proper greeting but Gavin didn't show. He just didn't care enough. When the android approached him he died even say anything. He just eyed it down until it sat down across from him.

"Hello Detective."

"Good bye Robo-bitch"

He stated as he walked off to go get some coffee. The android followed him. 

"Ya deaf I said good bye!"

"Sorry detective I just thought we should actually have a conversation if we were going to work together."

"Well what if I don't want to"

The android was ticked off now

"Please, just talk you imbecile"

"JuSt tAlK YOu I-"

The android picked him up by the collar and pinned him ageist the wall. 

"Talk. Now. Please."

The detective was blushing severely now.

"Uhh I..."

"Detective Gavin Reed. 5'7. 176 lbs."

"How did you... What?"

He was too terrified for a sentence to properly come out.

"Now are we gonna talk or do you have to stay like this?"

The android smiled at him with its eyes closed. With a look of pure innocence.

"Yes... Let me go"

"As you wish,"

It set the other man down.

"If you would like, we may continue this at your place tonight. Captain fowler instructed I stay with you for the duration of us being partners. Just as hank and Connor."

"Excuse me?!?!"

"We are living together. Isn't that wonderfull?"


	2. Settling in.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richard gets to look around Gavin's apartment and sees that things in there are not what Richard used to.

Gavin strolls up to his car. He's reluctant to let The Android in the car but finally did anyway. The androis sat down in the passenger seat as gavin started driving. The android looked around. The seats were covered in fur. But the back of the seat was too.but the hair wasn't dog hair, it was cat hair. A tabby cats hair. What kind of tabby cat would crawl all over the drivers seat? And the rest of the car for that matter? 

The detective turned on the radio to alernitive rock. Who would have thought.

The smaller man looked tense. Like saying something would kill him. The android started the conversation.

"I like cats. Do you enjoy cats detective?"

"Uhh.. Yea... I guess.."

"The cat mug and cat calendar at your desk state otherwise.

"We'll I don't have one..."

Wait what? Where the hell did all this fuckin cat hair come from?!?! The android was in no position to question it but just how?

Nothing else was really said just the loud alt. rock and Gavin's occasional muffled singing. Not the best but it was certainly music to the androids ears. He wanted to hear more.

When the two arrived Gavin almost instantly went to go hide in his room. Running to the door, locking it. Ok Jesus what a great start. Long term relationship.

There was one thing about the detectives apartment that stood out but wasent surprising. Cat. E v e r y t h I n g. Cat posters. Cat pillows. Even cat toys! What the actual hell is going on!?! No signs of a cat other than the pounds of cat hair everywhere! Why doesn't he have one if he loves them so much and why all the god damn cat hair.

"Detective? I need to ask you some questions regarding your living quarters."

The android knocked on his door.

"Don't come in here or I'll slit your throat!"

He wasn't joking. Androids didn't understand jokes so he didn't bother.

"I just want to ask you some questions"

"Well my awnser is phuck off!

A part of him wanted to enter. But he kept his wits about him and left.  
He didn't know if he had made the detective mad so he thought he would make it up to the detective. He would make him some dinner. 

 

He had no idea what the detective liked and having no concept of taste or anything similar. He made tuna salad. Weird cat people like tuna fish right? And plus he wanted to make it healthy. 

 

He made a second attempt to knock on the door and check on the detective.

"Detective I made dinner!"

Silence.

"Detective I'm coming in there."

Rapid shuffling and he heard things falling over.

"Detective?"

He barged in the room to see a lump of red blankets, covered in cat hair. The android sat on the bed next to him. The android some what whispered to him.

"Detective?"

The blankets moved around. Gavin bunched himself agest the top of the bed frame. 

"Please come out of the blankets and come eat your dinner."

"No"

"Please"

He put his hand on the blanket and Gavin jumped within 

"Go away you plastic asshole"

"Detective I insist that-"

Gavin shot up, ran out of the room as fast as he could. Something was trailing behind him up he was too fast and Richard couldn't see it.

Gavin quickly stuffed him tail into his pants and ruffled up his hair. As god was his witness. No one could see this shit on him.

Once Richard entered the room, he sat across from Gavin as he ate his food.

"Do you like it detective?"

"How did you know I liked tuna?"

.....

"Lucky guess?"

"What ever."

Once Gavin was finished he sat down on his couch and hugged his cat pillow. Boy, this night was gonna suck. And every night he slowly came to the realization of. That was all too close. This was gonna happen everyday wasent it? Oh N O.

"Detective. What's with all the cat hair might I ask? You do not seem to own a cat yet there is tabby hair everywhere."

Oh no.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JESUS MY GOD THIS SHIT BLEW UP GUYS WHAT HAPPENED


	3. I'm sorry Gavin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The android starts to get worried when Gavin is taking longer than usual to get home.

Richard was starting to worry. The detective has always kept his secrets sure, but this was unexplainable. Where was he? After Gavin dropped him off at home. Gavin left again and just disappeared without a word. It was almost midnight. Richard couldn't call him because he left his phone at home. Where was he? Was he alright? Has something happened? Richard started to spiral into a pa-

There was a loud door slam of a door opening.

"Sup P H U C K E R"

"DETECTIVE!!!"

 

The android ran up and hugged him

"Where were you??? You had me worried sick I almost lost it. I didn't know what I would do wit-"

"You smell like shit.... Or is that just my house....?"

Upon further analysis, Richard came to a conclusion. Gavin was intoxicated. 3x above the legal driving limit. How did he get home?

"Your drunk aren't you?"

 

"HE'LL Y E A YOU BITCH"

He fell out of the androids arms and stumbled around for a bit before finally reaching his couch and slamming down with a big crash.

"Please detective, quit shouting you are g-"

"You know if you're gonna be here till in dead or what ... Ever you can ummmm call me Gavin. Yes cool"

"Alright Gavin."

There was just the hum of the quiet tv show echoing in the background for a while. Until Gavin broke the precious silence.

"Ya wanna know sumthin?"

"Sure Gavin"

"I kinda think you're cute."

The android turned a furious blue and turned to look over at the detective, who was grinning like a bitch and looked like he had no idea where the hell he was.

"Gavin i...."

"What you don like me?"

"It's not that just..."

 

"Just wut?

Gavin started to climb on top of him and purr . Like he was the tabby all along.

"Gavin what are you doing!?!?"

The androids blush got deeper his led turning a deep yellow

"Playing"

He snuggled the android

"Mmmmmm you're so soooooft"

He purred even louder.

What the hell was going on???

"Gavin I.."

The android decided to enjoy the moment. That's what it was. Just a moment. Because out of no where. Gavin ran onto the bathroom to go puke.

Oh no once more.

The android just sat there. Analyzing what the hell just happened, his led going blue again.

That was.....nice..

He really did like the detective.

He wanted to protect him.

He pranced back in the room.

He clapped his hands once.

"Bed time!"

...... 

"Well don't just sit there ur my pillow."

Gavin dragged him by the arm all the way to his bed. He pushed the android on the bed and held him tight. Purring loudly as he slept on him. What is goin- no he was gonna enjoy it. He let the small man sleep as much as he needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys what happened this was like not sopossed to exist.


	4. Purrrrfection.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin might have unraveled a few new feelings he thought were lost.

Before Gavin woke up, the android had left. Making sure there was no trace of his presence. He didn't think Gavin really cared about him and him being drunk and crawling all over him was a one time thing and would most likely happen again. He went back to trying to solve his active case. Where the hell was all this cat hair coming from? And why was there more than just last week? The android analyzed the cat hair. All he could find was that it was. Male tabby cat of unknown origins. Not even a name. Just tabby hair. This was unlike any other cat hair he had ever seen.

He decided to wait for the detective on the couch. You know, like what they call a good boy. Even though he was a piece of shit according to Gavin. 

\----------------------------------------------- 

Gavin seemed to really enjoy his cat nap. It was almost 1pm. Did he want to sleep the day away? He went to go check on him.

Knock knock.

"It's me, Richard "

"Huhhh... Wha.."

"I'm coming in there."

He walked in to a familiar sight.

A pile of balled up red blankets that was Gavin.

"It's time to wake up."

"It's time to eat my ass plastic bitch"

"Rude."

He sat on the bed. Making Gavin jump.

"Hello Gavin."

"Since when do you call me that?"

"Since you told me too last night"

Oh last night.... That's why he was in bed for so long. He had the worst hangover ever in cat history. If you think humans can't handle achohol just think about cats.

Gavin did his famous trick. With out a single word, running out of the room at light speed for no reason.

 

Alright what ever. Richard didn't really care at this point. It was the weekend. He would enjoy his time with Gavin without more verbal abuse driven by peer pressure at work.

 

\-----------------------------------------------

Gavin didn't really eat much. But Richard loved to cook for him. There was a dilemma here. So around maybe 3pm Richard made his Most likely only meal that day. Potato soup. Why? Fuck you that's why. Richard boiled water and started to peel potatoes. His focus was interrupted by a head suddenly appearing on his shoulders.

"Whatcha making?"

Did you know androids can have crushes? Well this was not helping that fact right now.

"Potato soup."

"Smells good"

"Thank you. Now you have to wait"

Gavin started to wrap his arms around the android. Now holding him. Richard, along with Gavin, lived being held and snuggled. But that did not help the heat in the androids pants.

 

"Gavin...you have to wait... You're messing me up the soup won't taste right...."

He was very flustered. His face was a bright blue while Gavin was too tired to have a functional emotion.

 

Gavin reluctantly pulled away and sat on his couch. Awwwww, he was having fun too. That android was kinda soft. Almost familiar. He doesn't remember giving him any sorts of hugs. But he had defiantly felt it before. From where?

 

\-----------------------------------------------

 

"Yo, plastic bitch?"

"Yea?"

"Do you.....like me?"

"Yes Gavin i do believe I like you we are hopefully good friends."

"No not like- Ugh never mind"

"No I get it. And yes I just might"

The smaller man snapped around to look at the android. Blushing a bright ruby red. "Wait really?!?!??" The android had a huge smirk on his face but was also blushing a faint blue. "Yes. I think we should be best friends too." Oh god damn it. Doesn't matter. Gavin hated him anyway. Stupid bitch. He stormed off to his room once again. Gavin couldn't tell if he was just stupid or didn't even like him like that. He was now very mad and sad at the same Time. Stupid tin can.


	5. Androids can want things too.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richard is not one for feelings. But just like humans when they get bottled up for too long, you might just lose it.

Weeks and weeks had come and gone. Richards crush has gotten worse and worse. It was obvious Gavin hated him but he couldn't help it. He was so cut and so soft and just like his own personal kitty. Gavin wouldn't open up to him. He was the tin can. And Richard couldn't find the can opener. He cherished the nights were Gavin was drunk off his ass and would rub and crawl all over him. He knew it was just because he was drunk but Richard liked to think it was his real feelings twists him coming out.

 

After knowing Gavin for so long... Richard learned a few things. He had no interest in girls what so ever. He would never bring home a girl when he was drunk and he would sometimes gush at guys on tv. This made Richard happy. Maybe he would have a chance with him in a million years.

Gavin never shared anything with Richard but he got his ways.

"Gavin?"

He was unresponsive in his room once more.

"Gavin...?"

He knocked on the door to Gavin's room.  
There was some kind of noise being muffled. Music maybe? The walls were almost soundproofed.

 

Fuck privacy. His mans wasent responding. Those were the only thoughts that went through his head as his barged it anyway.

There was the song Nightmare by Set It Off playing as loud as it could go.  
There was once again a pile of red balled up blankets but this time, it was rocking back and forth. With sounds coming from it. Was Gavin.....crying in there?

Richard sat on the bed. When he did the blanket pile jumped and attempted to stop crying.

His voice was shot, cracking and barley able to come out at all.

"Go away!!!"

Neither the blanket pile or the dumb android that invaded his private moment moved.

Richard was in shock. He had never seen the detective have any emotion other then wrath.

"Gavin...I.. Just let me help you... Tell me what's wrong and we can-"

"GET THE HELL OUT YOU DON'T KNOW SHIT YOU WOULDN'T UNDERSTAND SHIT YOU'RE NOT A PHUCKING FREAK"

The rest of the sentence was cut of by scream crying that was more audible that ever.

"Freak? What do you mean!?!"

"I can't show you...."

The desperate tone that laid underneath showed he had been crying for a while.

"Gavin..."

 

He placed a hand on the detectives blanket ball.

 

"You can tell me anything."

"NO I CAN'T!!!"

He moved away from the androids sign of care and concern.

"And just why is that??"

"BECAUSE....because...I"

Every pause was another tear.

"Cause you would leave me...JUST LIKE EVERYONE ELSE WHO GAVE A SHIT"

Richard attempted to hug the blankets. What had he just heard!?!?!? He loved the man with all of his heart, and he thinks he would just get up and walk away? What was Gavin thinking?!?

"I would never do such things!!!!"

"YES YOU WOULD!!!"

"Please Gavin...just talk to me...I'm here for you... Just tell me what's wrong...why do you think you're a freak.....?"

.......

 

Gavin peeked out of the blanket... His face a cherry red and tears were still running down his face as he cried more....

"If I show you.....I need you to make a promise...."

"Yes! Anything!!"

"Promise you won't leave..."

He attempted to calm down..

"Promise you won't abandon me...."

Gavin took the androids hand and held it tight. Making the android blush a little...

"Promise you won't think....I'm... Not normal, not a freak..."

The android stared deep into Gavin's eyes.

"I would never ever do that... I promise."

Gavin shuffled around in the blankets. Reluctantly standing up.

He unfluffed his hair.....

He took the tail out of his pants... Letting it move...

Richard's jaw hung open....

.....

This was the cutest thing he ever saw in his life!!!!!!!!!!!

He sprang up and hugged him.

"AWWWWW GAVIN THIS IS SO SWEET!!!!"

Wait what!?!?! The android didn't hate him!???!???

 

Gavin held him tight.

"Why did you keep this a secret this is adorable!!!!!"

"It's not normal Richard..."

"Who cares!!!!"

He tightened his grip on Gavin, squeezing him tight now, almost crushing him. He saw his tail move fast.

 

"AWWWW YOU'RE SO ADORABLE!!!!"

Gavin turned from a mix of sadness, pure terror and relief, to pure happiness. He faced turned cherry red as he held the android tight...

The android let go of him.

"Hey Gavin."

 

"......yea?"

"I solved my own mystery today"

His face beaming with happiness from the whole event"

"Oh and what's that?"

The sass in his voice made his ears perk up.

"I found the sorce of the car hair!!!"


	6. Cat got your tongue?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe now that the cats outta the bag.... Gavin will open up a bit more around Richard. 
> 
> (No I will not stop with the cat puns :3)

A few weeks went by, when they were alone, Gavin let everything hang loose. He hopes he can trust The hunk of plastic junk he calls a "friend" 

Gavin didn't know what the hell was going on anymore. Richard was kind of cute tho...

 

Richard wanted Gavin to trust him. He tried to do everything he could to Make him happy, cook for him, do his chores and everything else but he still hurled an insult at him every five minutes.

Why was that...?

We're humans just that insensitive?

-

Richard would stare at him sometimes, he didn't care if that made Gavin uncomfortable, he was cute to took at.

"Whatcha lookin at there tin can huh?"

His tail swished with anxiety 

No response.

Gavin turned a little red.

"Take your goggly eyes off me"

"Sorry Gavin."

The android looked away back to the tv that was playing.

The pair enjoyed being on the couch together even if both of them would never admit it.

"I have a question Gavin."

"Ask away"

"Why are you the way that you are?"

"What?"

"Why do you insult people and turn any sign of affection away?"

Gavin turned red but kept quiet. He wasn't like that. And Richard should know that by now..... At least that's what he thought...

"Why do you do things like that? Are all humans that way...?"

"No..."

The only thing that would come out if his mouth. 

"Then why are you this way...?"

Richard leaned into his face, making Gavin turn even redder and not helping the heat in his pants. It's like he was integrating him. What was the tin cans problem..?

"I don't..."

"You don't what?" The android said in a playful tone, a tiny smile creeping on his face.

"Scared to admit you're an asshole?"

That was the first time Richard swore. That felt good to get back at him, but a part of him felt bad. He loved said asshole after all.

"I..."

His face getting redder as Richard got in his face more and more.

"Why don't you use your heart instead of your fists? If you even have one..."

Richard put his hand on the smaller mans chest.. 

"I can feel it beating... Is that all it's good for? Just keeping you alive..? Or do you truly use it?..."

The androids hand moved across his chest. His led spinning yellow as he noticed Gavin's face turn an even brighter pink at the androids touch.

"I like you Gavin.. I really do... But do you feel the same about me...? Or anyone..?"

He took the smaller man in his arms and held him tight..

Gavin had never seen Richard like this...

He hugged back..

"What do you feel about me Gavin?"  
The android whispered in his ear.

"I don't know..." His face a flushed red, that was the only thing his brain would allow him to say.

"Do you even care about me...?"  
The android had genuine concern in his voice. Richard wanted to know Gavin's true feelings.

"Want to know something Gavin?"

"Sure... I guess...."

The android pulled him out of his arms and leaned in for a kiss.

Gavin melted into his partners mouth.

Gavin was in shock, but didn't fight a thing...

Richard pulled away.. He looked at Gavin with wide eyes...

"Androids are unable to feel emotions... And yet you made me feel so much more than 1s and 0s. Gavin reed. I think I live you"

Gavin sat in shock.

He couldn't say anything.

But he could sure do something.

His ears perked up as he took Richard for another kiss...

He never thought he would feel so much for an android... And yet here he was.. Living for every single second...

Gavin felt the same...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still in shock.... I love you guys so much!!!!!


	7. Pawing away at Richards emotions.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emotions can be difficult for someone who has never felt them before. But at least he has a kitty to help him.

Gavin's emotions were mixed all the time. This man knew his biggest secret, he had said that he loved him and Gavin felt the same but, for some reason, Richard never layed a paw on him. Richard still felt like... Well, a robot. 

 

He said that Gavin made him feel something. But he never showed it..

-

Richard layed on Gavin's bed. Having no need for sleep, there was little to no point to him being there. But he just liked it there. He looked to look at the ceiling fan and day dream. But most of all, it smelled like Gavin. That was his favorite part. 

He hugged a random pillow and moved around.

This was his favorite spot in the whole apartment.

His thoughts were inturpetted by a soft pitter patter of feet and a door slamming open.

"Hey tin can, what are you doing?"

The android stood up almost instantly.

"Yes Gavin?"

He seemed confused.

"You some kinda solider?"

"Umm.. No..? Is there something wrong?"

"Yea, why were you on my bed ?"

"I guess I find it comfortable" the android seemed a little nervous as his led spun yellow.

Gavin approached him. Tail swaying side to side as he moved around him.

"You wanna know something?" The smaller man flopped down on the bed.

"Sure Gavin."

"We need to get you new clothes. It doesn't look right seeing you in a jacket like that."

"What do you mean?" 

Gavin threw a pile of clothes at the tall man, making him jump a little bit.

"Change."

The android obeyed his orders and left the room for a bit.

Gavin sat on his bed and sighed. It smelled like Richard now. Huh... It smelled.. Nice..

Richard returned a few seconds later with a black tank top, that was just a little too tight and sweat pants.

"Hell yea that's more like it!!"

His fluffy ears perked up at the sight of that tank top.

"You... Actually like it..?"

The android turned blue and looked away..

"Yea, it really suits you..."

Gavin got up and hugged him.

Richard smiled and held him tight.

"It makes you look human for a change..."

Human.

That word struck Richard.

Neither of them were human so to speak. Gavin wasn't fully human and Richard never was. Maybe that's why they were here with each other. Maybe that's why he was being held right now. Neither of them would ever be... Normal..

Maybe that's why they loved each other. They need each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOW DID THIS GET 400 HITS

**Author's Note:**

> I hate myself how you guys doin?
> 
> If people like this ill make more but if like no one cares ill shut up


End file.
